


Time - Day 05

by Lady_Sakura



Series: October Writing Challenge 2017 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Gen, October Prompt Challenge, Piano, Training, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sakura/pseuds/Lady_Sakura
Summary: They spend their time in different ways but it passed for both of them the same.





	Time - Day 05

How many months had passed since they left the kingdom for the military-like barracks they now called home? Time seemed to flow differently here. It wasn’t that they didn’t have structure, there was plenty of that. Morning check-ins with the headmaster, field assignments, mission briefings. What they lacked here was feeling, emotion. Their training, as it was, lent itself to solitude and complete self-sufficiency.

Tempest normally chose to spend her time in what passed for their library, or seated at the piano, other students surrounding her. She may not be royalty here, but she still exuded an aura that attracted people to her. That type of presence was rare.

Lunar was usually found in the training areas when not at Tempest’s side. Besides honing his speed and agility, it also gave him the chance to focus to on his thoughts without outside interference.

When together, they could often be found in one dorm room or the other. Sometimes they drank and played cards, jokingly gambling with each other. Other times they simply sat and talked, conversations they wished to keep private from everyone else.

No matter where it was spent, time still passed by.


End file.
